


不宜出门

by Bankar



Category: all秦霄贤
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bankar/pseuds/Bankar
Relationships: all秦霄贤 - Relationship, 岳贤, 林贤 - Relationship, 越贤
Kudos: 17





	不宜出门

小岳岳和孙越一起欺负我秦外孙女  
还把大林给扯进来了  
可是我贼开心啊_(:D)∠)_  
论电影票是如何浪费掉的

正文开始：  
当你有个漂亮的弟弟，你对他最大的兴趣大概就是打扮他，他的身子就留给别人去馋，反正那是自己的亲弟弟。  
不顾弟弟奋力的挣扎，反正那小细胳膊小细腿也掀不起什么风浪，笑得放肆又猥琐的姐姐就这样把深红的指甲油涂到了弟弟的十根手指上，如果不是弟弟一脸快要哭出来的可怜模样，估计那些BulingBuling的小东西都要给他弄上去。  
秦霄贤举着自己的两只手生无可恋地凝视了半天，就在姐姐觉得愧疚了想掏出卸甲油还弟弟一个“清白”的时候，这二傻子突然来了一句。  
“诶你别说，整的还挺好看的！”  
唉，卸甲油还未出山就已归隐。  
“你看看现在都几点了，早点配合不好吗？个臭弟弟！”姐姐把飞得到处都是的化妆品收拾起来，一脚把秦霄贤踹床上去让他睡觉。  
睡过头自然是情理之中的事，如果不是上班那秦霄贤根本就见不到清晨的太阳，全是正午的，然而这一个电话打过来，睡得忘我的秦霄贤不得不提前钻出被窝。  
哦吼，不愧是忘事小王子，秦霄贤直到电话另一边的人吼出声来才想起今天约好了要去看电影的，火急火燎地开着自己的玛莎拉蒂直奔目的地，秦霄贤心里慌的一批。  
毕竟约的人不是师哥就是师叔，自己怎么能迟到呢？

这小孩傻乎乎的，但是岳云鹏和孙越都宠着他啊，不仅不生气，还笑眯眯地给跑得气喘吁吁的秦霄贤顺气，清凉的可乐插上吸管往他嘴里放，小孩本来就身子不好，需要随时补充能量。（你俩挺会啊）  
看着时间也差不多了，临了进放映厅了，孙越突然说要秦霄贤陪他去趟卫生间。  
“你也好意思，解手还让大侄给你把着。”岳云鹏当然知道自己搭档这吨位有难处，可逗哏的都有点嘴欠，就是管不住要说。  
“我倒是想让你帮忙，卫生间的隔间就那么点地方，你这体型能挤进去吗？”孙越领着秦霄贤就走了，岳云鹏总感觉哪里不对劲，可眼看电影要开始了，他就没多想。  
隔间里的秦霄贤脸红的像个洋柿子，他刚被孙越一脸微妙表情地调侃过，哟，这手还涂了红指甲油啊，啧啧啧，真漂亮，旋儿真是哪里都生的好看，羡慕不来啊～  
而被阴阳怪气地夸了一番的秦霄贤简直想掐死自己，怎么这么健忘！居然忘了卸掉！他现在只能伸出自己那“花枝招展”的手，五指拈起孙越的肉根，还没自己的手长，可这师叔让自己哭得上气不接下气地向他求饶也从来不是靠这玩意儿，看似憨厚的胖子其实比谁都会玩。  
秦霄贤羞得不敢睁眼，孙越却性致高涨，他盯着那五根纤细的手指，深红的一抹颜色莫名地勾出了他的邪火，自己的老二正被这个在床上从来都乖的不像话的小孩轻轻拿捏着，一边解决着生理问题，一边用余光去看秦霄贤泛着红的侧脸，这就是专属于这种级别的胖子的福利啊！孙越心里美滋滋。  
作为一不小心就会被干死在床上的那一方，秦霄贤的性子硬是从浪到飞起转变成了小心翼翼，当他被裤子还没提上的孙越以绝对优势死死地压在了墙上时，整个人都吓傻了，嘴巴被对方一口亲住，下意识地张开嘴巴迎接那条要进来扫荡四方的舌头，一切都是这么顺理成章。  
秦霄贤好似镶进了孙越那一身软肉，身子的每一个地方都被温热的肉贴的紧紧的，就像是孙越在用全身抚摸这个被亲得浑身虚软的小孩一样，不放过任何一个地方，手早就伸到下面解开了秦霄贤的腰带，探进裤子里摸那没二两肉但在床上绝对勾魂的大腿根，秦霄贤的腿被孙越卡得大敞四开，微微颤抖的肉根隔着内裤怼到孙越那棉花似的大肚子上，孙越呼吸之间那肉便夹着小孩的肉根来回磨蹭，秦霄贤的喘息声更加甜腻，口水从嘴角一路淌到曲线诱人的脖颈上，这个小隔间里情色的气息愈来愈浓。  
孙越搞这个小侄的时候从来都不手下留情，那粗得三根排一起就能和秦霄贤手腕一较高下的手指捅进去的时候那才叫一个猴急，秦霄贤觉得就这架势要是哪天孙越能用老二艹自己了，三天下不了床是起步，灵活如蛇的手指在自己的肉口里肆意磨擦扣弄，汁水被他搅得都溅到墙上去了，秦霄贤撅着屁股趴在马桶盖上把自己的身子给别人随便玩，孙越的手两面开工扒着那销魂洞碾捏穴口充血鼓胀的软肉，肉多的肚子卡进秦霄贤的双腿之间，与那滴滴嗒嗒往下淌水的肉根“耳鬓厮磨”，就算两条腿已经那么长了可还是只有脚尖能堪堪碰到地面，秦霄贤爽得脑子里塞了浆糊一般，但这可不是在家里瞎搞，他死死咬住下唇生怕泄出一丝娇音。  
不过孙越看起来一点也不怕，他用手指把肉道贯穿成各种各样的形状，照顾着里面的每一寸地方，甚至隔着肉壁去挤压小孩那两个鼓圆的精囊，也只有手指能灵活成这样，秦霄贤的肉洞便成了货真价实的玩具，供那四百多个大老爷们儿随便玩弄。  
孙越一脸餮足地回到放映厅，在搭档耳边嘀咕了几句，岳云鹏一句“我的天哪”差点脱口而出，可这多汁的肉都送到嘴边了，他可不傻，站起身来便往卫生间赶去。

果然呐，秦霄贤最馋的还是男人的鸡，岳云鹏下半身还没来得及立起来，他就把人推到马桶盖上坐好，扒掉了对方的裤子就往嘴里吃，半硬不软的肉棒瞬间被湿热柔软的口腔紧紧包裹，小舌卷着滚烫的蘑菇头舔得卖力，岳云鹏此刻的表情比吸烟的谦大爷还沉醉，这师弟，艹着可比自家媳妇舒服多了，各种姿势说来就来，口活儿更是勾魂的利器，若是身子稍微差那么一点，能不能撑到艹进他的肉穴里还是个问题呢。  
岳云鹏表示，自己身体棒的很，他扶着小师弟的腰往自己昂扬挺立的老二上坐的时候，秦霄贤泪盈盈的眼睛里除了意乱情迷就是欲求不满，搂住师哥的肩膀把红肿的乳尖往他嘴里塞，下面的小嘴吃着，胸前的樱桃被吸着，可嘴巴闲下来了呀，小孩什么都想要，便只能伸出自己的手指放进嘴里舔吸起来，吃得津津有味，那上面还残留着孙越的一丝味道。  
岳云鹏把小孩软若无骨的身子扶起来时，映入眼帘便是那张伸着舌尖的小嘴，粘的拉丝的手指上竟然多了颜色，舌头是红的，嘴唇是红的，这充斥着肉欲的颜色被深红的指甲化成猛药注进了岳云鹏的脑子，理智的弦断得轻而易举，他想把这不知好歹只知道勾引男人的坏孩子弄的失声尖叫，奈何场地不允许。  
冲出电影院直奔“目的地”是再合理不过的了，岳云鹏给搭档发了个短信后便开着秦霄贤的车带着后座上那个水都流到地上去了的小东西往郭麒麟的公寓那开去，他知道现在这个时间点大林肯定是自己在家里呆着呢。

秦霄贤被扔上床的时候，他还以为自己是在电影院的卫生间里呢，可卫生间里怎么会有床呢？他糊里糊涂的小脑袋瓜根本无力支撑他的思考，被掰开双腿捅进东西来后才勉强清醒了一点点。  
郭麒麟感觉今天简直是天上掉馅饼砸自己脑袋上了，等他脱了衣服还贴心地拿了套套进来后，发现哪需要什么套啊，岳云鹏攥着秦霄贤柳条似的细腰卯足了劲在那冲撞，跟个发了情的牲口似的，刚才还干净整洁的床单现在全是那烂如软泥的肉洞里漏出来的粘液，秦霄贤上气不接下气地叫喊着求饶，可就凭男人的劣根性，越说不要他们就越过分，直捅得秦霄贤翻了白眼也不见岳云鹏有半点要停下来的意思，甚至还用手去扇那可怜的屁股，抽红了一片，沾着污秽的粘东西，郭麒麟馋的口水都要流下来。  
“旋儿？还能再吃一根不？我这都硬的不行了。”郭麒麟看秦霄贤那嘴连舌头都包不回去了，估计已经被艹得自己是谁都记不得了，可这样也更好摆布，果然这些上别人的家伙才是一伙的。  
等到岳云鹏发泄完了，郭麒麟才凑过去把眼睛都挣不来的秦霄贤抱到自己怀里，伸手扣弄那刚刚遭受过暴风雨洗礼的软洞，果然一大堆黏糊糊的精水迫不及待地涌了出来，郭麒麟把它们抹到秦霄贤汗涔涔的小脸上，浓郁的气味和粘腻的触感让小孩下意识地皱起眉来，侧过脸去想要躲避这只作祟的坏手手，却让郭麒麟逮住了机会，他最喜欢啃咬秦霄贤的脖子，有时候下身挺动着直把小孩捅得梨花带雨，可他还是觉得不够，一准会咬住对方的脖子，那种齿尖陷进肉里的感觉让郭麒麟欲罢不能，你就看秦霄贤的脖子，如果哪天印子特别严重，甚至出现了血痕，那肯定是被郭麒麟玩过了。  
这次当然不会例外，秦霄贤被这坏哥哥用肉棍钉在床上用力贯穿，激得他腿都开始抽筋了，可真正让他哭喊求饶的是郭麒麟那张狠狠咬着自己的嘴，包裹住喉结时的轻咬等到一路啃到自己锁骨那里就完全失了分寸，秦霄贤现在只觉得全身都疼，身上那根本就是个野兽，哪有成年人还那么爱咬人的啊，秦霄贤哭得嗓子都哑了，脸上的粘液还糊住了他的睫毛，顺着脸颊淌到合不上的嘴巴里，差点把他呛过去，讨饶示弱的可怜话胡乱地说了一大堆，却通通被当成助兴的荤话，郭麒麟的动作是愈发狠戾，直把那本来敏感无比的地方操弄得半点知觉都不剩，如果不是郭麒麟的惊呼，秦霄贤根本不知道自己前面那颤颤巍巍的小肉根已然失了禁。  
今天对于秦小旋儿来说可能不宜出门吧，出门就挨艹。


End file.
